


A first Meeting to Remember

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: A story of how they met. Their first meeting is anything else than ordinary.A story of how they grow closer, which is definitely not ordinary as well.And, finally, a not ordinary story of how they start falling for each other.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Kudos: 7





	A first Meeting to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my crazy head and I needed to write it down.
> 
> Alternative first meeting but then it gets canon! Just stick with it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Luke_

  
The fourth woman who came to his table was totally his type.

She was tall and dark haired and her eyes were of a shiny blue that seemed to glow. She was wearing a dark dress that made her skin seen even fairer than it was and her smile ...

Her smile left him dumbstruck.

She sat down and his eyes went to her name tag. "Lorelai," he said. "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks, I got it for my birthday," Lorelai replied and Luke was a little taken aback by her answer.

"Uhm," he started but Lorelai was faster.

"So, Luke, tell me something about yourself. And make it fast, we only got three minutes, and two and a half of those I'll be talking. You see, I talk a lot. Talking is my favourite hobby, right after movie marathons and eating. I am twenty-eight, I work at an inn and I have a daughter who's twelve years old. Yes, I had her with sixteen but there's no need to judge me, things like those happen. The father's not around right now, never actually. He never even calls and oh, I have named my daughter after me: Lorelai. I'm addicted to coffee, pizza and junk food in general, sweets, pie and burgers. I don't eat healthy things at all and I hate sports with a passion. I have not studied anything, I haven't even finished high school because of my daughter. But I'm working hard and earning more than enough to keep me and my daughter happy and that's it. Is there anything else you want to know about me?"

"No, I-" Luke swallowed. That woman made him nervous. And though she was simply gorgeous, there was no way they could go on a date. She wasn't the right one, he knew it. She talked too much and her lifestyle was just the wrong one for him. "I don't have any questions."

"Okay. Neither do I," Lorelai replied. "I think we can agree that this" she pointed at him and herself, "is not going to happen."

And then she leaned back and no one said a word until the alarm announced the end of three painfully quiet minutes.

•••

On his drive back to Stars Hollow he had to think about Lorelai.

Though he had set up a date with a woman called Gemma Dorian, the dark haired, blue eyed beauty wouldn't leave his mind. How fast she had talked and how she had decided that they weren't a match, even though he hadn't told her anything about himself.

It made him furious. _She_ made him furious.

And why had she called her daughter after herself? Which woman with a sane mind gave her daughter the same name as she was called?

Lorelai and her daughter Lorelai.

Insane. She was too different. She wasn't a match.

Yet Luke didn't stop thinking about her until he lay down in bed and closed his eyes.

_She was indeed_ _really_ _fascinating. And beautiful._

Those were his last thoughts about her. He was sure he'd never see her again.

•••

He went out with Gemma twice.

They went into a restaurant for their first date, realising that they had a lot in common. Their second date was spent in bed.

And after having some fun and sharing some intimacy, they both decided never to call each other again.

Luke didn't feel bad about it.

Actually it had been Miss Patty who had talked him into speed dating and he had promised her to try it.

He had tried, had met a woman, they had had sex. And now it was over and Luke was back to his hermit being he enjoyed.

He didn't need to look for a girlfriend, a woman for life. He still believed that Rachel would come back to him one day and stay forever.

Rachel was his one and only. He had figured that out a long time ago.

That was why he wasn't _looking_ for a girlfriend. He hated dates, they stressed him out.

And Rachel would come back, as she always did.

He thought about Rachel a lot, especially on stressful days. She would always help him serving customers and kiss him everytime they crossed each other.

Rachel, his Rachel. Her curls and her beautiful eyes -

Luke stopped dead in tracks as another beauty with curly hair and blue eyes entered his diner.

His heart stood still.

It was Lorelai.

Lorelai from the speed dating night, the woman who had clearly told him how boring he was with her beautiful eyes only.

She looked around the diner, obviously looking for a free spot, and then her eyes found his. They widened in surprise.

And then she grinned. Her grin was so big, Luke could have sworn it made her eyes sparkle.

Her smile was honest and beautiful. But he didn't care about it, he had customers.

"Hey, Duke!" Lorelai called and walked towards the counter, where Luke was putting donuts on a plate for Kirk. "It was Duke, wasn't it?"

"Luke," Luke replied huffily. "Sit down, Lorelai, I'll be right back for you."

"I only want coffee. Will you please serve me first?" Lorelai said with that determination in her voice that had made him realise that she wasn't a match for him in the first place.

"Sit down and wait," Luke repeated and brought the donuts to Kirk.

Lorelai followed him. "Duke," she said, "I saw you leaving with that woman. Was she nice? Did it work? Are you still together?"

Luke didn't reply. He placed the plate down in front of Kirk and went to the next table to take orders. "And a chicken sandwich. Certainly, Miss," he muttered and went back to the kitchen. Lorelai followed him.

"I didn't get a date that night but that's okay. I didn't go there because I wanted to, I went there because of my mother. Looong story. It would probably bore the hell outta ya. Is your coffee strong?"

Luke didn't reply. He took the two plates of food that had just gotten ready and pushed himself past Lorelai again, trying to ignore her sparkling blue eyes.

And again she followed him. "I didn't know you worked here. If I had known that, maybe things could have gone differently. My boss claims the best coffee in town is served here. When will I get mine?"

Luke turned to her, finally having enough. "You are annoying as hell," he bellowed. "Sit down and _wait!_ I'll bring you your coffee once I'm ready!"

Lorelai looked amused. "When is your birthday?"

"I - _what?_ "

"C'mon, tell me. Tell me and I'll sit down, I promise."

Luke sighed. "November ninth. So, what you're gonna do with it?"

But Lorelai just smiled mysteriously and sat down on a bar stool, as promised, reaching into her purse to pull out a newspaper. Luke ignored what she was doing but when he came back to prepare her coffee a few minutes later, she was handing him her newspapers. "Found your horoscope," she said with a small laugh.

Luke took the paper and read it. There, right under Scorpio, she had written something in a very nice handwriting:

_You'll_ _meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and_ _she'll_ _go away._

"On it," Luke muttered and turned around again, ignoring his burning cheeks. When he turned around again to give her the cup, she handed him the personal horoscope she had ripped out into a small rectangle.

"Keep it," she said. "Put it into your wallet, it'll bring you luck one day."

She took the cup, placed money down on the counter and hopped off her stool.

"See ya, Duke."

Luke watched her leaving the diner.

He was gripping the horoscope, knowing he'd do whatever she had told him.

If a woman smiled at him like that, he was completely lost.

•••

Every day now he hoped to get a glimpse of Lorelai but she either wasn't coming anymore at all, or she was always around when he wasn't.

Where did she live, here in Stars Hollow? Where did she work?

He found out one day, as one of his interns had to make a delivery.

The boy was new, so Luke took his time to tell him exactly how to handle the food, that he should go there fast and come back immediately after delivering, that he should drive carefully, since there were two cups of coffee as well -

His eyes fell on the cups and his breath got stuck.

He knew that the boy had to deliver this to the Independence Inn, so he wasn't surprised that the one cup said "Mia".

But the other cup said - without a doubt - "Lorelay".

He had to smile at the way Greg had written her name.

"Is the woman who ordered called Lorelai?" he asked and Greg nodded.

"Yeah, Luke. She talked a lot and ordered quite some shit. Wanted extra spicy fries and three different kinds of meat on her burger. Must be quite an overweight lady."

"You'd be surprised," Luke chuckled. Lorelai had said she was working at an inn. Could it be? Lorelai ... at the Independence? "Greg, I'm sorry, but I'll make the delivery. I need you to stay here, okay?" He took the delivery away from the boy. "Sorry. Another time."

Greg just shrugged and went back to the kitchen, while Luke sprinted outside and to his truck.

He was meeting Lorelai again! In his mind he was thanking the luck-bringing horoscope.

•••

He entered the inn with a beating heart, though he didn't know why. Maybe because he'd finally see the fast talking, somewhat weird woman in action?

He walked up to the counter and got greeted by a huffy, dark skinned man. "Can I help?" he asked in a thick, French accent.

"I have a delivery for Lorelai," Luke answered back and the man rolled is eyes.

"Honestlee," he said, "that woman will die one day because she eats without a single break. Die of fatness and obesity."

"Those two words are basically the same," Luke responded, "but I agree, somehow. If she only ate anything else than junk food and sweets."

"You know her well, eh? Food delivery boy?"

"Oh, no, she has just mentioned to me once that she never eats healthy. And I'm not the food delivery boy, I'm - oh, what the hell. Is Lorelai here?"

"Sure. Just a second." The man looked very displeased as he went away to get Lorelai, who grinned like the Cheshire cat as she spotted him.

"Duke! What an honour! You could have just given the food to Michel."

"Michel would have hidden it, I fear," Luke replied and looked behind her. The French man hadn't returned with her. "I wasn't actually greeted nicely."

Lorelai sighed. "I know. Michel is very ... special." Then she smiled again. "So, how special am I that the owner of the famous Luke's Diner himself brings our food?" she asked as she took the delivery from him.

"Not special at all," Luke replied. "Just no one else is here with a driver's license today and bringing the food by bike wouldn't make any sense. That's why I need to get back again."

"Well, then." Lorelai nodded at him but Luke didn't move. "What?"

"That's fourteen thirty all in all."

"Oh, right, you want money!" Lorelai laughed. "Sorry. Come with me."

She led him to the back of the inn and into a little office, where she bent down to get her wallet out of her bag. Luke watched her, realising how good she looked with straight hair and in the costume she was wearing, a skirt and a blazer.

He quickly tore his eyes away from her. What the hell, why had he just checked her out?

She turned around again and gave him the money. "Thanks for the delivery, Duke."

Luke was about to leave again, as it hit him. "You know that my diner is called Luke's, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause you don't call me Luke, for what I know."

"Ohh." Lorelai grinned. "That's just joking. Is it driving you insane?"

"Not really." It was driving him mad. "But why are you doing this?"

"I don't know, I'm weird." Lorelai winked at him.

"You surely are," Luke agreed. "Give a hello to Mia from me, okay?"

"Uhm, okay," Lorelai replied a little dumbstruck. Luke cheered internally for succeeding to shut up this woman for once.

He left the office and on his way out he crashed into a kid, a girl with light brown hair and big, blue eyes.

Blue eyes that looked exactly like Lorelai's.

Luke held his breath.

He was no fool - that was Lorelai's daughter.

The little Lorelai muttered a quick "Sorry, Mister!" and then ran off and right into the office he had just come out of.

Luke shook his head and walked out of the inn.

He had the feeling he'd never get rid of this woman again, be it in reality or on his his mind only.

And somehow he didn't mind at all.


End file.
